Write your Heart out
by MegGrablick123
Summary: A girl named Kaylee just enters Middle School. Falls in love with a boy named Steven and faces trouble when her best friend loves Steven too. But to keep her live steady and easy going, she writes her feelings in her journal!


Write Your Heart Out

By: Meg Grablick

Dear Journal,

First day of Middle School…I guess you can say I'm excited…or I just want to die. Anyway…the summer has been great. Chelsea and I have been riding our quads and having sleep overs. She is probably on her way over to help choose clothes for the day cuz I just got new ones. I was thinking an out fit that said "I'm fresh and am not looking for trouble" or "You know I'm cool and you wish you were me" but I don't want to be a snob. So let's see what Chel says

Checkin' Out,

Kaylee

"Kaylee! Chelsea is here!" I quickly closed my Journal and put it on the floor. "Tell her I'm in my room!" I kicked it under my bed and stood up next to the closet acting as if I was looking for an outfit. "Hey" Chelsea walked in and put her book bag down. "What to wear, what to wear" I taped my chin as my eyes randomly swifted across my grade school clothes. "Are you really going to wear those?" Chelsea raised one eyebrow. I watched her from the corner of my eye and took a long delay. "No," I pushed several clothes aside and pulled out the new ones. "Oh…my…God" she yanked all 40 tops, skirts, and pants out. She threw them around the room looking for the good clothes. "Chel! Stop…we have 30 minutes, calm down" I patted her back. "But your clothes are so cool! I don't think one person will not like these" I knew she was happy, I wasn't trying to boast either, but I guess she thought I was. Or maybe she was just too over whelmed to even notice these were on sale. Gasp, Chelsea stood up and picked up my gray blouse, "Kaylee, tell me it's not true. You got this on sale?" she asked trying to hold back her tears. Wow, she is good. I took to blouse. "Yes, Chelsea, I did" I said. Her face turned white. Good thing I had a back up. I went to my closet and took out seven outfits. "These weren't on sale" I handed them to her. She took the outfits and ten minutes later she sorted out the outfits for the week.

I quickly put on the Thursday outfit (today) modeled in front of the mirror and picked up my book bag and headed for the door. "Stop! My sister gave me some advice about going into seventh grade" she smiled as she pulled my shoulder. Oh no, her sister's advice is never good. Last time for sixth grade she told me to wear extra hairspray on Gym day so it won't come out; it just so happens 4 kids went home from the smell. "You don't want to look anxious so you must be late" she grabbed my hand and we sat on the couch.

Twenty minutes passed and we still didn't leave. "When are we going?" I sat up. She snapped her new pink and brown leather watch in my face. "What time is it?" she asked. "Uhm-" I tried looking but she put it to close. "Time to go" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Your gonna look like a geek!" she hustled after me, "that's okay with me!" I pushed open the door and pulled my back out from behind the car. "Kaylee!" she called for me. "You can use my dads" I pulled it from the garage. "Fine" she managed to use the red male bike.

We actually don't use the word boy. Boy (in tween talk) is when you think they're cute. Guy is when there your friend. And male is all the rest. For intense my dad is a male. DUH! He isn't really my friend. And no power on earth can make me say he's cute, I mean c'mon, he's my dad!

Chelsea caught up with me and rode along side me. "Can we at least ride slowly?" she asked. I nodded and slowed down. "Thank you, I want to try to be popular this year. Unlike 6th grade, I was the nerdy girl" she looked at me waiting to disagree. I rolled my eyes. "You were not nerdy" I was saying it like I do every day. Which I do say every day.

"Wow" she hit her brakes. Wow is right. This was one big school. "O.M.G! A popular girl!" she whispered into my ear as she briefly pointed. "Big deal, her hair is so fake, that kind of blonde has not been accessed in the real world" I turned my head and raised my eye brows. "What ever" she put the bike on the chain link fence and locked it in place, I did it too.

That morning when first period started everyone gave me a look. "Good thing I come prepared" I said to myself and checked to see is my journal was still stored in with my books. "Here it goes" Chelsea walked into home room as if it was a new world she had experienced. "Miss. Haff and Miss. Perry?" the teacher looked at us and put her glasses on her desk. She didn't look old. Maybe just middle aged. Just getting those first time wrinkles. "Please, will you, take a seat" Chelsea looked at the faces of her new class mates. I quickly hurried to one of the seats in the back. Chelsea sat at my left. She gestured me to look at my right. I looked over. Whoa.

CUTE ALERT! I had just noticed to cutest guy in the 7th grade! He was definitely a boy! He smiled. What a killer smile! "Hey" he said. "H-h-h" I was too stunned to say something. Chelsea smacked my back. "Hey" I said and turned away.

Once 1st period was over I went to my locked and fanned my self. "Is it hot in here or is it just him" Chelsea said. "Uhm" I didn't want to admit I liked him. But how do I know I really like him? I asked myself this question. I don't even know him. I only heard him say one syllable, 'hi'. "Don't you agree" she fell against her locker. "It's like I know everything about him" she hugged her books. "Really? What's his name?" I put my hand on my hip. "Steven" she said dreamily. "How do you know? You only saw him in homeroom, he didn't see you" Okay, maybe I was a little jealous. But she gets all the guys. Its time I stand up for myself! I stood up proud. "What are you doing" she asked me. "Standing up for myself" she looked around the hall way. "From whom?" she raised her eyebrows. "Whom?" Whom? Whom? WHOM? Since when do we talk like a shake sphere freak? I was going ballistic! My cheeks burned. "I don't know" I turned to her.

At lunch that day I searched for Steven. I looked left and right. No sign. Oh wait! Tall, brunette, killer smile, thin, it was totally Steven. He was probably the new kid too. I sat there like a loser and ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Oh no" he was coming this way! Must hide! No why would I do that? Am I going crazy? I pushed back my hair and flipped it over my shoulder. He put is tray down. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked. Uh…should I say yes? Of course I should. "Sure" Oh my gosh. I said a word without any help to him. "Cool" he took a seat. "So, what's up?" he asked and drank his coke. What's up? Oh my Gosh! What's up? Wait…what is up. "T-the sky" I laughed like a dork. No! That's a kid joke! I'm in Middle school not sixth grade. He made the cutest laugh. "You're funny, what's your name?" he asked. My name? Do I have one…Uhm…Caiti? Kelly? Kaylee! Kaylee! "Kaylee" I smiled. "What's yours?" DUMB QUESTION! It's Steven! God I'm so stupid today! "Steven" he smiled. Aha! Wow, Chelsea was right! "What do you like doing?" he asked. Everything! Tehe. "I like to ride quads, there so much fun" I said smiling. "Me too" his eyes widened. "Cool" okay, I pulled myself together. It just so happens we have a lot in common! "I guess we have the same schedule" he smiled and ate his food. "Yeah" I smiled and ate mine.

We walked to class together, as friends. He was interesting. He liked the music I liked, and he liked the movies I liked and he liked just about everything I did.

It was 6th period 3 more periods until I go home. I caught up with Chelsea who was hanging out with 3 more girls. "Hey Chel-"I couldn't finish cause the girls turned back to me. Mouths open and their eye brows rose. "What do you want?" they asked. Chelsea turned back and gave me a snob look. "What's wrong" I asked. Uhm, this was strange, Chelsea never gave me that look. NEVER! "What's wrong? What's wrong? Your trying to steal my man, that's what's wrong, Kaylee" Uhm, excuse me, but when did Steven become 'Her man' and even if he did I wasn't aware of it. She tells me everything. "What?" I asked. "You know exactly what I mean. You're trying to take Steven from me" She said. Now I was lost. "Lets go" she snapped her fingers and swung her hair in my face and walked away. "No…I don't" the bell rang and the hall ways cleared. I was alone.

Dear Journal,

OhmiGod, what the heck? Okay so today was a really ugly day. At sixth period Chelsea blew me off and said Steven was her man, and that I was trying to steal him. Steven is this really nice and cute boy I met today, and yes, you heard me, I said "Boy". Anyway, Chelsea got all ticked off because he walked me to a few classes and I had lunch with him. I didn't invite him over, he just came! And being friends with him is none of her business and then Chelsea went all "My man, your trying to steal him, you loser!" Okay, I added the last part but I knew she was thinking it! And now she has these fake blondes as her posse, I mean c'mon! Am I getting punk'd?

I think I should call her. But maybe I should text her first. I don't know.

Kaylee

Ring…ring…ring…the phone rang in my ear. "Hello?" I heard Chelsea's mom answer. "Hi Mrs. Perry, is Chelsea able to come to the phone?" I asked. "Yes Kaylee" she said politely. "Chelsea! It's for you!" I heard her yell in back ground. She picked up the phone upstairs. "Hello?"

"It's me"

"Hi"

"Listen, what happened today at 6th period you were acting so…not Chelsea"

"Kaylee, do you like Steven, tell me the truth"

God, she must ask that now and over the phone.

"No"

"Then I think I'm gonna get to know him"

Why!? Why must you? Man oh man, now she was pulling my leg.

"But you did know he has a girlfriend?" Oh no, I just lied to Chelsea. That stinks…

"H-he does?"

"O-oh yeah, he talked about her the whole lunch"

"What's her name?"

"Uh…Uhm"

Her name? Oh let me ask her. Oh right, she's not real!

"Kristin"

"Great, we're looking at our everyday prep"

"Y-yeah, we so are, cause, preps are real, and very prep…ish"

What a way to cover up, pat on the back!

"I got to go"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and felt a terrible shock go through my body as I lay on my bed. "What have I done?"

The next day when I got to school Chelsea waited at the lockers for me. She smiled. Phew! Maybe Chelsea was coming back. "Hey Kaylee" she smiled and she handed me my books. "I feel so much better you don't like Steven" she smiled down the hall.


End file.
